Laxative Potion
"This Potion is the ideal healers companion, in moderate sips. Swallowed like butterbeer, however, you can wave goodbye to your intestines!"' - Potions Critic The Laxative Potion was designed by Phineas Bourne and when consumed, will empty and cleanse the colon of the consumer. It has been described as an unorthodox weapon with fatal results (often the complete collapse of the colon) but is also used by healers to aid in constipation. 'Ingredients' * Two scrumples of Urtica Dioica (Common Stinging Nettle) * Two Ounces of Carageen Moss (Algae) * One Ounce of Wood-tar creosote * Shredded Agrimony * Leech juice Brewing Instructions Part 1: 1: Bring your cauldron to a medium heat, leave to simmer 2: Force your palm against your stinging nettles till you have two scrumples. 3: Add the scrumples to your cauldron. 4: Stir once clock-wise. 5: Add two ounces of Carageen Moss. 6: Stir once anti-clockwise. 7: Bring to a low heat. Part 2: 1: Scrape your wood-tar creosote into the cauldron. 2: Shred your agrimony with your fingers till you end up with half a mortar full 3: Sprinkle into the cauldron 4: Stir three times clockwise, then three times anticlockwise 5: Bring to a high heat for ten minutes, then remove the heat 6: Add 1 drop of leech juice 'Appearance' The potion is usually shamrock green in appearance, but has been known to turn brown if done incorrectly. The creosote makes it thick and tarry. 'Dangers:' The wood-tar is a particularly difficult compound to work with. It sticks to most items and if it comes into contact with the skin will leave serious burns. Handle with care. It is suggested that only 1 drop of leech juice is necessary. This acts as an equalizer and will work to shrink the colon during the purging process, however adding even one more drop will cause the mixture to become poisonous, rather than the desired diuretic/laxative. 'History:' An old English tale on agrimony taken from a manuscript: "If it be leyd under mann's heed, He shal sleepyn as he were deed; He shal never drede ne wakyn Till fro under his heed it be takyn." The potion can be found in the book Moste Potente Potions by Phinea Bourne. A copy of the book can be found within the Hogwarts Library (restricted section.) A cautionary measure taken by the school for regulation. The addition of agrimony is an age-old English method. This common herb can usually be found throughout England in hedge banks and fields. The Anglo-Saxons called it Garclive, and it was said to have a volatile oil that is obtained by distillation, and acts as an astringent, making it ideal for Laxative potions. Carrageen Moss, or otherwise known as Algae, is usually found on the riverbanks of Ireland and when consumed, acts as a natural pressurizer, forcing water into the intestines, promoting the natural flow of stools. 'Known Uses' *Healers at St. Mungo's may use this potion to aid in constipation, or to help remove anything toxic from the intestines if the traditional bezoar is not required. OOC Dice Information